Fallen Angels: ZK
by NinjagoZ
Summary: When Zane and Kai get trapped in a burning building, they don't make it out. How will the ninja act without the two opposites? This will be a series. Warning: CHARACTER DEATH! Also... Deviantart users wanted! May be hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Zane and Kai lovers! This is the saddest story I will ever do- almost. This is part of the Fallen Angels branch. When I say sad, I mean you Zane and Kai lovers are going to cry! Warning, ****_CHARACTER_********_DEATHS INVOLVED!_********Read while listening to Bring Me To Life, Mad World, or another sad song, like 6 Feet From The Edge.**

* * *

Zane's POV

* * *

It was smoldering. As the ninja of ice, I hadn't stood a chance against the element in here. But, what chance would I have to convince myself to save myself, and let this happen?

The building was burning down around us. "IS ANYONE ELSE IN HERE?!" I suddenly yell. We were missing one child. One child could be crushed, burned, or even could break his or her neck. It was sweltering in here! This place was out of hand for me, my palms were slick with sweat. The shadows danced across the area. Crackling was emitted from left and right. My mind blurred all too quickly.

"zane..." a voice suddenly whispered close to me. With a jolt, everything returns to where it belongs. That was a yell, not a whisper, to warn me. That was meant to save my life. I was too late to realize it was. Kai repeats "ZANE, GET OUT OF HERE!" I look up, much too late. A large support beam came down, and I jumped out of the way. A crushing pain enters my left leg, and fire begins to burn the walls close by.

* * *

Kai's POV

* * *

His legs...! I choke as I realize the support beam had crushed one of them, and he was pinned down. "Zane, hold on!" I yowl at him, dodging and diving out of the way of fire. How ironic. _My element is fire, and this might be how I perish... What a way to go down in flames. _Zane's eyes widen, repeatedly crying out "Kai, no! No! Don't come for me! Don't! No!" He was trying to keep me safe. He's not dying like that, alone, afraid, and in pain. At least if I get him out, he might not go down on his own.

"WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?! RUN AWAY!" Zane finally screams, tears about to flow. I stop when I reach him. The fire was draining his elemental powers. Maybe, maybe I was stronger than usual! In horror, I watch the support beam catch fire. I throw the support beam off Zane, barely keeping him from catching fire. The ceiling starts to cave around us.

* * *

No POV

* * *

Zane and Kai wrap their arms around each other, on their knees, terrified. The fire had them surrounded, and the impact of the roof would crush them anyways. Zane whispered "Y-you should have left me." Kai counters "And let you die alone? I'd hate myself." "... At least we'll die together." Sudden pain rushed from their heads, and crushed their bodies. The blackness consumes them instantly.

* * *

**For the first time, I have truly killed him. I killed Zane. But, in ways, they'll live on... Find out how in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, each chaper is coming from a different perspective. This will be Kai's perspective on this scene, or scene 1. Zane's will be next. The third is going to be the antagonist! Uh oh, and you thought they were gonna rest in peace! Zane's is gonna be longer since he woke up first.**

* * *

_Scene 1_

Kai's POV

* * *

My head felt like it had been crushed. Probably because it had. But... I was standing in the middle of a graveyard. Even more strange, a young white figure, a little shorter than me, with a perfectly rounded face that contrasted mine, stood at my side. In pain, I notice who it is, thanks to his soft eyes. He's staring at a grave behind him. He has a pair of feathery wings, and a golden halo.

"We're dead, Kai." He whispers bluntly.

How- In horrific realization, I notice the transparent figure is... Zane... His blue eyes were so sad, fixated on the gravestone. It reads "_Here lies Zane. He always cared for everyone else._" I wince, and think "Dang. That's gotta hurt really bad." I wasn't as sensitive as my smaller brother. He was definitely hurting if I had slight sadness, my emotions usually out of the more feminine category.

"Being sad isn't just for women, Kai." he dryly growls. I apologize "S-sorry, Zane...

"Hang on, how-" "Did I know? Simple. In this darker realm, your thoughts aren't ever safe from the spiritually inclined. Makes sense, I hope." answers Zane. I stutter "Oh o-okay, Zane... T-that's understandable..." Great. Not even my thoughts are safe from my brother. Zane may be hurt, but he's brave. Maybe a little braver than me in this dark place.

"Zane?" "Yes, brother?" "I... I'm feeling a little scared..." "That's okay..." Zane looks at me, and his eyes warm to the sight of an old friend. He continues. "...Because so am I."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, forgive me for stupidity. I thought about a title picture. I HAVE FAVOR FOR ANY DEVIANTART MEMBER! Details at the bottom...**

* * *

Zane's POV

* * *

I stood up, numb and hot all over. The burning sensation tingled, and finally faded away. Where was I? Should I run away? The memories flooded back into me, almost pushing me down. From meeting Sensei to the new, more painful than ever. The fire felt like a painful moment, so painful I'd flip my memory switch... Not that I have one.

I kneel beside two tombstones. How fitting Kai and I were buried together. Fire and Ice, hand in hand. Each of the tombstones were based on personality. And, although Kai was going in after me, I felt Kai deserved one with an angel on it, at the very least.

As a Seer, I was already familiar with death's world. I just couldn't believe that I was actually here. I need to guard my thoughts like a little child.

"Hello? Is... Is anyone out here...?" I ask in the loudest tone of a friendly voice I could truly manage without being afraid. Beside me was Kai. I thought,_ Can anybody even hear me out here?_ I rest my eyes on the gravestones.

Kai slowly stood up, and he had these red wings that remind me of a cardinal's. How pleasant. His halo was gleaming above his head. He looked to be in pain.

"We're dead, Kai." I bluntly hiss. He would be in quite a shock.

It was obvious that he didn't believe until he saw my wings. The other thing he saw was my tombstone. He winced, and thought, _Dang, that's gotta hurt really bad_. He didn't know I could hear him think? Could he hear ME think? _Maybe,_ I think to myself like Kai did, _Just maybe, he can hear mine!_

But Kai didn't. Hearing something more in Kai's thought, and I snarl, "Being sad isn't just for women, Kai!"

He is surprised, but stammers, "s-sorry..."

Fear is beginning to well up in me. He demands, "Hang on, how-" "Did I know?" I ask, then I continue, "Simple. In this darker realm, your thoughts aren't ever safe from the spiritually inclined." Kai mutters something I can't hear, and then silence.

"Zane?" He asks. I realize he called on me, and I raise my eyebrows. I answer, "Yes, brother...?" "I... I'm feeling a little scared..." "That's okay." I say, after Kai admits it. I then smile, and tell him, "Because so am I..."

* * *

**_CALLING ALL DEVIANTART USERS!_ **

I am looking for somebody to make a picture for me. I would like a picture to be made based on Fallen Angels ZK scenes, and give it a unique title. For more details on this, contact my profile. _I AM EXTREMELY DESPERATE!_


	4. Chapter 4

Cole's POV

* * *

I had only just gotten out of the burning building. Kai was on my heels only a few moments ago, but he was gone now. Where's Zane and Kai? In my head, I feel like I just saw a ghost as I realize one of them might be trapped. Most likely Zane, since fire had always had a bad effect on him.

"WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN, I SAID RUN AWAY?!" Zane's voice barely comes through the fire's noise. I felt ill- Kai was definitely inside the building. I was leader. I was supposed to help Zane, not Kai. Suddenly, the top floor, the 12th floor, exploded.

"N-NO!" I feel myself choke up as I screech out loud. The building would collapse soon, and that means Kai and Zane would be crushed in the rubble! Kai was not supposed to die here, that should be me in there with the white ninja!

I try go into the building after them, but a hand is on my chest. Jay, who's also in the same horrified stupor I'm in, is halting me. I felt like... Like... Like... Like I was filled with ice instead of blood, and my mind was whirling. We couldn't lose them! He... He promised me...

* * *

Yesterday...

* * *

The guys were all playing games on the console, so I told Jay, "Scooch over, I'm playing too!" That silly blue ninja stuck his tongue out, so I just moved him myself. Kai had chuckled when I did that. We continued to play until we finally ran out of lives, Jay being the last one standing.

I start to laugh, "Oh, maaaan! Hahaha!" "I told you I'd be last to go down!" Jay smirks. Kai asks, "Hey, anybody want soda?" We all nodded and continued to argue with Jay. Zane points out, "You looked up special combo moves that were on the Internet!"

"But Zane," I teased, "You were using an instant kill cheat!"

"I refuse to confirm or deny your accusation." Our friend informs us.

Jay hoots, "OOOH! Zane cheated!"

Zane snorts, "Yeah, like you don't, Jay!"

When that was done and over, I asked, "Zane, what if you don't come home from a mission in one piece?"

"Well," He states, "That won't happen. I promise, I'll always be with you guys in one piece.

**Wow, Zane just got proven wrong. Poor Cole...**

**Who do you feel sorry for the most?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zane has the spotlight again! This might give off some OOC vibes, maybe not.**

It hurt to remember that I was dead as I waited. Kai must be angry with me, because he hasn't said anything to me today. I have not looked upon the living, and I can feel death's embrace setting in. Soon enough, I'll start to forget... To forget Kai, and Cole, and Jay. It was only a matter of weeks before I forgot somebody. Nya was already beginning to ebb.

"Did I do something wrong, brother?" I finally ask Kai. Pathetic questions much?

Kai shakes his head and shrugs, _Why did we even get into that mess? Why'd Zane have to get trapped? Why not Cole or Jay? They could have gotten out of that pretty easily, but noooo, Zane was in the wrong place at the wrong time._

It hurt me. Kai forgot I could hear his thoughts, and was getting to hurt me by mistake. He didn't mean to, that's for sure.

I demand, "Is that really how you feel about me, Kai?" Anger was seeping into my voice. Why was I still here if he didn't like me? I shouldn't stay here if I'm not wanted!

"What are- Oh man, you heard my thoughts?!" Kai gasps.

I yell, "You should have told me sooner, then! You hate me! You don't care if I had died back there, you just wanted to do something that would make you look good! I should have figured it out sooner! I'LL JUST BE GOING!"

"Zane, wait! I didn't me-" He tries to shout to me. I barely heard any of it, though, because I had started running.

What am I doing? _I didn't even mean any of that! What have I done? What if he's scared, or something comes for him!_ I couldn't believe half the things I said came from my own mouth, and it certainly wasn't my mind who did the thinking. Kai was probably really worried about me, and I yelled at him for no good reason!

I feel so alone now. It's hard to think that I said those things.

I turned around, only to realize I have no idea where I am in the first place. There is also another ghost, with black eyes and spiky brown hair. He gave off bad vibes. He looked too much like Kai.

"Hello there, Zane Julien. I see you're not doing well, with being dead." He says. It wasn't Kai, because Kai isn't THAT insensitive.

I ask, "Uh, who ARE YOU?!"

"Well, I'm here, I'm there, I'm pretty much everywhere."

"That. Makes absolutely no sense.

"I'm Blitz, or at least that's what I called myself in life."

That gave me a chill. Blitz can destroy a soul in mere seconds if they weren't trained. Best I can hope for is hiding for a while, and still end up dead.

"Blitz? As... As in Blood Blitz Banter?" I gasp.

If he knew my name, then I'm his target. His victim.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kai's POV**

* * *

Zane wouldn't speak after that event. It was hard to think about anything but what happened to us. Zane was also giving off this sense of foreboding fear. Why is he so scared of whatever is out here.

Zane nervously asks, "Did I... Do something wrong, brother?"

He must have not heard his hesitation. I shrug, then wonder, _Why did we even get into that mess? Why'd Zane have to get trapped? Why not Cole or Jay? They could have gotten out of that pretty easily, but noooo, Zane was in the wrong place at the wrong time. But it's not his fault. Cole told me to keep a close eye on him, and I left without him the first go around._

"Is that how you really feel about me, Kai?"

I realize he spoke with a start, and then I gasp, "what are- Oh man, YOU HEARD MY THOUGHTS!" I forgot all about that! I'm so horrid!

He began to have nearly invisible tears, and screams, "You should have told me sooner, then! You hate me! You don't care if I had died back there, you just wanted to do something that would make you look good! I should have figured it out sooner! I'LL JUST BE GOING!"

I felt his pain, and realized he said things he didn't mean- and neither did I. I cry, "Zane, wait! I didn't mean to hurt you that way, I didn't mean to hurt you!"

He disappears, and I try to follow him, but I lose my way. It takes me, what, until I come across a terrified ghost of Zane, and a man's ghost, who also looks like Zane to me, except he has pure black eyes.

"I'm Blitz, or at least that's what I called myself in life." The black eyed Zane tells normal Zane.

Zane swallows hard, and whispers with anger, and worry, "Blitz? As in, Blood Blitz Banter?"

He smiles cruelly, and Zane shuts his eyes, as if to wait for execution.

I couldn't help it. I yelled, "STOP! DONT HURT HIM!"

Both of the pair of Zanes look at me. The black eyes were creepy, but I step between Zane and Blitz.

Zane whispers, "Kai, he'll reap your soul! He'll destroy you and I... Let me go. Run and save yourself."

I stood my ground against this warning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Blitz (Not the bad guy) POV**

* * *

How come that red ninja, Kai Flamey, dared to interfere with the boy's fear? I laugh loudly, remembering he didn't know of me like that silly, smartish Julien boy. I merely walk forward.

"Down, fido. Down." I snicker.

As usual, the brunette boy crashes into the hard ground, and the Julien kneels to help him up.

Julien gasps, "Kai, no!" The Julien boy has tears starting up. They have obviously been here less than a few days, both of them.

I tell the Julien boy, "Move it or lose your head, buddy. I don't want your friend. Just you." He didn't move.

Zane, if I'm not mistaken, is staring up in a way that shows defiance. It actually gave me a thrill of fear, to see somebody who is both a fire and frozen within himself. I stare at him, looking at him, sitting beside his friend like he isn't scared of me, and never was. He just stared back, tears flowing.

"No." Zane Julien tells me, "You'll kill him anyways, Blitz. Try to make me move."

I raise my eyebrows. He was good at making bluffs, but I am not sure if I'll be able to believe one ever again after all this time.

"Just... Just try, Blaine. I won't... I won't leave him on his own e-ever again, Blitz." He tells me.

He wasn't bluffing.

He was uncertain, and scared of me, but he wasn't going to leave. He was serious, that crazy Julien. Typical of Carter. This was definitely who I'm looking for. Just to see if he was doing an act, I leaped towards him, sword raised behind my head. He stared me in the eyes, waiting to be killed. Brave, isn't the boy?

I stop just before I can slice him in half, and Julien hasn't moved an inch. Kai is starting to get back up, and Zane doesn't rise until Kai does.

I ask, "How do you know my real name? I forgot to think about who I was long ago."

Julien whispers, "Father always told me stories, and I am only just seeing through the veil you have casted over me."

I glance down. Pale skin, one of their black uniforms, only the color of the hood, socks, and sleeves is blood red, unlike Kai's orange-red. Black hair down to my chin. And my supposedly red eyes.

I admit, "Honestly? I wasn't going to kill you... I want to start over, to try again, and you two are my only hope."

Two brats are my only hope. Well, at least they're loyal brats.


End file.
